Untukku
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Setidaknya katakan padaku alasan yang lebih masuk akal/ AU, OOC, gaje, oneshot, IchiRuki/


**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Untukku by Rukianonymous**

**AU, OOC, gaje, typo(s), Oneshot, IchiRuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Untukku**

**.**

"Katakan padaku apa alasanmu."

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan?"

"Itu bukan alasan."

"Terserah jika kau menganggapnya begitu."

Lagi-lagi begini.

Kau menghela napas. Ambermu menatap lurus pada aliran arus sungai di hadapanmu.

"Pikirkan lagi," ucapmu.

"Aku sudah lelah berpikir."

Sulit.

Gadis ini keras kepala.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?"

"Tak ada."

Kau kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya yang duduk tepat di sebelah kananmu.

"Rukia..." panggilmu putus asa.

Gadis itu−Rukia−tak membalas tatapanmu.

"Jangan pedulikan aku," katanya.

Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat tawa gadis ini?

"Jangan lakukan hal itu."

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Jangan melarangku, Ichigo."

"Aku akan tetap melarangmu. Sampai kau tak melakukannya."

"Tak ada gunanya. Jangan−"

"−kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak melarangmu? Kau−"

"−ini masalahku. Kau tak perlu ikut campur."

Diam.

Kau tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Tak perlu ikut campur, katanya?

Jangan peduli padanya, katanya?

Jangan melarangnya, katanya?

Tak mungkin.

Kau tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu.

Tak mungkin bisa setelah kau mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Bunuh diri, katanya?

Apa dia sudah gila?

"Bunuh diri takkan menyelesaikan masalahmu, Rukia."

"Masalahku takkan pernah selesai."

"Takkan selesai kalau kau tak mencari jalan keluarnya."

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

"Yang kau dapatkan bukanlah jalan keluar."

Dia membalas tatapanmu,"Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku."

Hening.

"Kumohon mengertilah, Rukia," kau memulai.

"Kau yang tak mengerti."

"Tapi tak perlu bunuh diri, kan?"

"Tak perlu?" Amethyst itu menajam,"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku. Kau tak tahu apa yang aku alami. Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan satu-satunya keluargamu. Tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan di tengah-tengah bangsawan besar seperti keluarga Kuchiki. Tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dijauhi teman-teman. Tak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau mendengar orang-orang menghinamu dengan telingamu sendiri. Kau takkan pernah bisa mengerti!"

Dia tersengal. Suaranya serak. Bergetar.

Tapi, tak ada setetes pun air mata yang mengalir.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan kalau itu bukan alasan untuk bunuh diri."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau kau takkan pernah bisa mengerti."

"Kau bisa memulai hidup yang baru. Hidup yang lebih baik."

"Tak ada hidup yang baik."

"Hidup yang bahagia."

"Hidup itu singkat. Saat berbahagia pun, itu hanya sementara."

"Tidak kalau kau menggunakannya dengan baik."

"Aku sudah mencoba."

"Dan kau menyerah."

"Aku sudah lelah," gadis itu menunduk,"Sangat lelah."

"..."

"..."

"Jangan egois."

"Tahu apa kau tentang egois?"

"Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan teman-teman. Mereka pasti bersedih."

"Mereka tak peduli padaku. Tak ada yang bersedih jika aku mati."

"Jangan katakan itu."

"Memang begitu, kan?"

Jeda.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Suaramu terdengar lirih.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Jangan memikirkan dirimu sendiri," dia kemudian menunduk,"Jangan egois."

"Tahu apa kau tentang egois?"

Dia tak menjawab.

Matanya terpejam. Menghela napas.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya,"Termasuk dirimu."

"Darimana kau tahu? Kau tak bisa meramal masa depan."

"Kau juga."

"Tapi aku berusaha untuk meraih masa depanku−"

"Berusahalah."

"−bersamamu."

"Kau takkan bahagia jika bersamaku."

"Asal bersamamu, aku akan bahagia."

"Aku tak yakin."

"Yakinlah," katamu,"Kumohon cobalah dulu."

Jeda sejenak,"Sudahlah, Ichigo," dia melanjutkan,"Hentikan."

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau juga menghentikan niatmu."

"Aku tak bisa berhenti."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tak mau berhenti."

Hening.

"Bunuh diri itu tidak enak, Rukia."

"Hidupku lebih tidak enak."

"Tapi kau bisa memperbaikinya−"

"Takkan bisa diperbaiki lagi."

"−bersamaku."

"Sudah kubilang hentikan, Ichigo."

"Aku tak bisa," jawabmu,"Kumohon, Rukia. Tetaplah hidup."

"Tak bisa. Aku sudah terlalu muak dengan hidupku," katanya,"Kumohon mengertilah."

Kau diam. Dia juga.

Untuk sesaat tak ada lagi yang bicara di antara kalian.

"Jika kau tak mau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, kumohon... hiduplah untukku, Rukia," katamu lirih.

Kau hampir putus asa.

Dia tak menjawab.

"Kumohon," kau kemudian menunduk,"Aku ingin kau tetap hidup, Rukia."

"Tapi, kau takkan bahagia jika ada aku."

"Aku takkan bahagia jika tak ada kau."

"Kumohon, Ichigo. Jangan membuatku semakin bingung."

"Kau takkan bingung jika kau tak punya niat untuk bunuh diri."

"Tapi, aku sudah tak tahan," suaranya bergetar,"Aku tak tahan lagi, Ichigo..."

Bahunya bergetar.

Air bening itu akhirnya mengalir. Dia terisak.

"Benar-benar tidak tahan..."

Kau terdiam.

Menatapnya yang kini menunduk dalam.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menemanimu," ucapmu akhirnya.

Dia masih terisak.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu..."

Dia tak juga menjawab.

"Melindungimu..."

Kau terus meyakinkannya.

"Akan membuatmu bahagia."

"..."

"Kita berdua. Kita pasti bahagia."

Isakannya makin terdengar jelas.

"Percayalah, Rukia..."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Iris Amethyst itu kini tak secerah dulu lagi.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Ambermu terus menatapnya.

"Aku janji."

Tak ada jawaban. Dia tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Kau mulai mendekatinya. Menatapnya penuh harap. Pelan-pelan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Suara isakannya terdengar lagi.

"Rukia... kumohon. Aku tak ingin kau mati."

"Tapi... aku−"

"Tetaplah hidup, Rukia. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau tak ada."

Dia tak menjawab.

"Kumohon... berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu bahagia," ucapmu penuh harap.

Dia membalas tatapanmu.

"Kau akan bahagia jika aku hidup?" katanya akhirnya. Suaranya semakin terdengar serak.

"Tentu saja."

"Jika aku mati?"

"Aku juga akan mati."

Jeda.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Karena kau sangat berharga bagiku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau tahu, kan?" tanganmu mulai mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya,"Aku mencintaimu."

Suaramu terdengar tulus.

Dia terdiam.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya akhirnya.

Hening.

Kau semakin menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam dada bidangmu.

Mencoba menikmati suasana saat kau bersama gadis dalam pelukanmu ini.

Mencoba memberi waktu pada gadis ini untuk berpikir.

Berharap agar dia membatalkan niat kejamnya.

Berharap agar kau bisa terus bersamanya. Bersama gadis yang sangat berharga bagi hidupmu.

Selamanya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin aku mati, Ichigo?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Kau mempererat pelukanmu,"Tentu saja. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, bukan?"

Dia kembali terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

Kau hanya bisa menunggu−dan berharap.

"Baiklah," ucapnya tiba-tiba, kau bisa mendengar helaan napas darinya,"Kalau itu maumu, aku akan membatalkannya."

Eh?

Apa?

"Rukia?"

"Aku takkan bunuh diri," ucapnya sembari menatap iris Ambermu.

Tidak, katanya?

Benarkah?

Apa kau tak salah dengar?

Rukia benar-benar tak jadi bunuh diri!

Iya, kan?

Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum−

"Rukia."

−dan kembali memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

Kau tak menjawab.

Semakin erat memeluk gadis itu.

"Terima kasih."

Dia membalas pelukanmu.

Kau sangat bahagia. Mungkin dia juga.

Hening.

Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan bagimu. Bagi dia juga.

"Jika keberadaanku membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan," katanya tulus. Suaranya terdengar lembut.

Senyummu semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih," katamu. Jeda sejenak, "Kau tahu? Hidup itu singkat, saat bersedih pun, itu hanya sementara."

Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Sayang, kau tak melihatnya.

"Kau benar," ucapnya,"Ichigo, aku lelah. Boleh aku tidur?"

"Ya," kau kembali mengusap lembut rambutnya, "Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oyasumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Hallo^^ setelah sekian lama menghilang, akhirnya saya kembali menambah koleksi fic abal di akun saya. Maafkan saya jika fic ini benar-benar gaje, abal, membosankan, serta membingungkan^^' tapi, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca.

Review?


End file.
